Referencias externas a Lost
Las referencias externas son referencias hacia Lost creadas deliberadamente, de programas de TV, películas y otras fuentes exteriores. Para alusiones culturales en Lost, ver Portal:Cultura. Aída (TV) *En un capítulo de esta serie, Chema recibe una caja con el logo de Dharma. A pesar de no abrirla para ver su contenido, se acaba obsesionando con ella. *En otro capítulo, al personaje de Mauricio le toca la primitiva jugando a los números de "Perdidos", que se escuchan por televisión. *En el capítulo "En busca del Bobo Fisher", Soraya hace referencia al vuelo 815 de Oceanic cuando intenta dar de comer a una anciana, haciéndole creer que la cuchara es un avión, en concreto, el avión 815. Alcatraz (TV) *En varias ocasiones distintas aparece alguno de los números, probablemente como tributo a Lost: como por ejemplo números de llaves o de puertas, o bien dichos por los personajes en varias ocasiones. *El personaje de Diego Soto, interpretado por Jorge García (que a su vez interpretó a Hugo «Hurley» Reyes en Lost) es un escritor, y uno de sus libros sobre la prisión se titula Alcatraz by the Numbers (Alcatraz por los Números). American Dad (TV) *En esta serie de dibujos animados, en el episodio llamado "Stan de Arabia", Stan le dice a su familia recién instalada en La Meca, "Voy por delante. Os conseguiré un satélite para poder ver Perdidos cuando vuelva a casa. Que estemos atrapados en este infierno no quiere decir que hoy no sea miércoles" Beano, The (Comic) *En uno de los episodios de The Beano titulado "Derek the Sheep", Derek se pierde y dice, "¡Estamos perdidos! ¡PERDIDOS! ¡Como en aquel show con osos polares y monstruos de humo y escotillas secretas!" Bo! Selecta (TV) Brothers and Sisters (TV) *Sarah menciona que la Isla tiene más civilización que el pueblo en donde ella y sus hermanos han sido dejados. Catwoman (Comic) *La cubierta de un comic de DC Comics de Catwoman muestra una tabla con los Números inscritos. Chuck (TV) *En el segundo episodio, emitido por primera vez el 1 de octubre de 2007, un doctor está haciendo pruebas a Chuck con una presentación de diapositivas de imágenes rápidas con el objetivo de mostrar lo que guarda en su cerebro. Chuck responde a la imagen de un avión diciendo, "El vuelo 815 fue alcanzado por un misil" *En el episodio 4x17 hay una tarjeta la cual es la llave para el acceso a una cuenta de un banco de alta seguridad,,, el numero de la tarjeta se ve claramente " 4815162342" *Por cierto en el mismo episodio 4x17 el director del banco mencionado es nada mas y nada menos que el Dr. Chang. Cloverfield (Película) , aparece en los primeros segundos de "Cloverfield" (2008)]] * Durante la apertura de la película, se ve un logo Dharma en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla por un breve instante. ** En un P & R que siguió a la proyección de "Cloverfield" el 12 de febrero de 2008, el guionista Drew Goddard (también un guionista de "Lost"), dijo que nada de lo mostrado en pantalla ha sido deliberado, en referencia especialmente a algo que se ve estrellarse en el mar al final de "Cloverfield." Cuando se le preguntó si esta lógica se aplicaba también a la aparición del logo Dharma al comienzo de la cinta, y sobre si había relación entre "Lost" y "Cloverfield," él dijo con impaciencia: "tal vez." Coldplay (Grupo musical) * En su álbum de 2008 "Viva La Vida or Death and All His Friends," la tercera pista está titulada "Lost!" y la 4a pista está titulada "42". Cómo conocí a vuestra madre (TV) *En el episodio 10 de la 6ª temporada, titulado Blitzgiving, el personaje de Blitz, interpretado por Jorge García, sugiere el número de teléfono 4815162342 cuando le piden un número al azar (una referencia a los Números). En este episodio Blitz representa algún tipo de "mala suerte", en este caso poseída por el personaje de Jorge García, quien a su vez interpreta a Hugo Reyes en Lost, quien afirma tener mala suerte debido a que ganó la lotería usando Los Números. *En el episodio Ho Honey¡¡¡ Honey afirma que va a salir en Lost. Fallout 3 (videojuego) *En Megaton, los jugadores conocen a una chica que revela que el códiga de la caja fuerte es 15, 16, 23, 42 (una referencia a los Números). *Los jugadores también pueden explorar la Cámara108. Fringe (TV) *En el episodio piloto de la serie de J.J. Abrams Fringe, alguien dice "Morgan Stieg era el pasajero número 108." *En el episodio "Dreamscape", el personaje Mark Young compra un ticket en Oceanic Air tres días antes de su muerte. oculto en Half-Life 2: Episode Two]] ocultos en Half-Life 2: Episode Two]] En el episodio 6 de la tercera temporada aparece en un periodico de 2007 en cuya portada aparece que los Red Sox han ganado la liga. Fire in the Attic (Grupo musical) Fire in the Attic hizo una canción llamada "Not Penny's Boat." Gatsby's American Dream (Grupo musical) Grand Theft Auto : V Bajo el océano se encuentra un búnker con una escotilla idéntica a la del cisne . Half-Life 2: Episode Two (Videojuego) Hay dos Easter eggs conocidos ocultos en el videojuego shooter en primera persona Half-Life 2: Episode 2 (Fuente: Kotaku.com) *En Half Life 2: Episode Two hay un logo al estilo Dharma con tres árboles bancos, oculto en una pared. Esto se refiere a la "Estación de White Forest", adonde se dirige el jugador. Obviamente esto no es una estación Dharma. *Hay un monitor de ordenador que muestra los Números, en una habitación inaccesible en el nivel de White Forest, junto a la pared con el logo Dharma. Si se selecciona el comentario de los diseñadores, oirás a los chicos de Valve comentando que les habían prometido a los directores de Lost poner esos guiños después de que apareciera un guiño a Half Life en Lost; esto ocurrió en "The Greater Good," donde los terroristas que Sayid estaba espiando están jugando a Half-Life. Heroes (TV) *Un folleto de Gannon Car Rentals de Lost hizo aparición en el episodio 15 de la primera temporada, "Run!", de Heroes. *En el episodio 16 de la primera temporada, "Unexpected", Nathan Petrelli dice que le gustaría llevarse a todos los que tienen poderes, y "ponerles en un laboratorio en alguna isla en mitad del oceáno." Aunque muchos fans creen que esto es una referencia a Lost, los creadores de Heroes han dicho que es una referencia a la isla de Genosha, de X-Men http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=10265. Just Cause 2 (videojuego) * En el videojuego "Just Cause 2" de PS3 y XBOX360, aparece una isla misteriosa donde simpre llueve, y además puedes hallar restos de fuselaje de un avión junto a la playa, encontrar la escotilla, oir susurros y encontrar un hombre rodeado de humo negro que perseguirá al jugador. En la isla hay también misteriosas instalaciones de aspecto científico. * Además, al sobrevolar la isla, el avión/helicóptero del jugador, estalla siempre en el aire. Kuzco, un emperador en el cole (TV) thumb|right|El Vídeo de Orientacion para convertirse en Emperador En el episodio final de Kuzco, un emperador en el cole, Kuzco es obligado a ver un "Vídeo de Orientacion para convertirse en Emperador". Esto es una obvia parodia de los vídeos de Orientación de Dharma. En dicho video se emula la música de fondo, el estilo en blanco y negro, e incluso el hombre que lo presenta se parece a Pierre Chang. La Habitación de Fermat (película) El la película española, La Habitación de Farmat, cuando los cuatro matemáticos intentan escapar de la habitación en donde están atrapados, sus paredes están a punto de cerrarse entre sí, y el PDA se estropea, se puede ver en su pantalla el mensaje de error con los Números debajo de este. Metal Gear Solid 4 - Guns of the Patriots (videojuego) * Los canales durante la secuencia de la TV son 15, 16, 23, 42, y 48. Mission Impossible III (película) * En la película de 2006, dirigida por J.J. Abrams, la Fundación Hanso recibe "agradecimientos especiales" al final de los créditos. * El edificio al que Ethan Hunt debe infiltrarse para robar la "Pata de Conejo" tiene el logo de Paik Heavy Industries. * La película comparte miembros del reparto de Lost, incluyendo Michelle Arthur, Tracy Middendorf y Greg Grunberg. Padre de familia (TV) * Padre de familia, en el episodio 4x26 "Petergeist" (Minuto: 00'02'30) hace una parodia de Los Teleñecos y Lost. Statler y Waldorf, los dos ancianos del balcón que siempre critican a la Rana Gustavo y sus amigos, aparecen en un balcón detrás del sofá, viendo la tele con Peter y Lois... *En el Episodio 7-6, la familia Griffin está decidiendo dónde irse de vacaciones, cuando Meg sugiere que visiten la Isla de Lost. Entonces Stewie dice que no quiere oír la fuerte respiración de Matthew Fox. Esto lleva a un clip que muestra a Jack hablando con Kate. Jack dice "¡Kate, nosotros somos la Isla!" mientras jadea exageradamente. Entonces coge una bolsa de papel que tiene Kate y empieza a respìrar dentro de ella como si estuviera hiperventilando. Entonces Kate dice "Jack, he hecho caca en esa bolsa". http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jg68AZqsIiE Penny Arcade (Webcómic) * Penny Arcade, un webcomic escrito por Jerry Holkins e ilustrado por Mike Krahulik, ha parodiado la serie en diversas ocasiones. * En la tira titulada Don't Forget Doppelgangers! del 20 de octubre de 2004, Gabe y Tycho proponen varias teorías relacionadas con los primeros misterios de la serie. * El 1 de noviembre de 2006, en la tira titulada Ba Dum Bum Psh, Tycho critica la segunda temporada de la serie. Rockefeller Plaza (TV) *En un episodio titulado "The Source Awards", Liz Lemon (Tina Fey) pregunta a Steven Black (Wayne Brady) "¿Qué hay de Lost esta temporada?" *En el episodio "Seinfeld Vision", Jerry Seinfeld es estrella invitada. El jefe de NBC desea colocar a Jerry digitalmente en cada programa de la cadena durante una semana. Después de que Jerry rechace la idea, Alec Baldwin le da la opción de elegir la serie de TV en la que desee aparecer, a lo que Jerry pregunta: "Me gusta Lost. ¿Y a ustedes?" Robot Chicken (TV) *El episodio "Losin' the Wobble" menciona a Lost en un sketch sobre las recientemente aprobadas Leyes Para Los Gilipollas, que permite a la policía dar brutales palizas a cualquiera que haga comentarios pedantes: Sam & Max: Moai Better Blues (Videojuego) * En la vieja caverna de Easter Island, la entrada a El Cisne está semienterrada, y los núemros están grabados en la escotilla. Junto a esta, hay restos de un avión. Al examinar la escotilla, Sam usa un montón de sinónimos de la palabra "perdido", y luego añade que no quiere esperar años para saber el significado de todo. Al volverla a examinar, Sam le dice a Max que vigile por si hay osos polares. Simpson, Los (TV & y videojuego) * En el episodio 8 de la decimonovena temporada de Los Simpson, Funeral for a Fiend, Marge se engancha al TiVo cuando Homer lo contrata sólo para conseguir pilas gratis para su cámara. Marge está emocionada porque "He conseguido hacer muchas cosas: he grabado Lost, me he visto todo Roma en un día, ¡y me he cepillado Dos hombres y medio en dos minutos y medio!" * En Los Simpson : El Videojuego, un Lenny en apuros dice que nunca sabrá qué les pasa a Charlie y Claire en Lost. ** Además, los futbolistas enemigos dicen "¡4! ¡8! ¡15! ¡16! ¡23! ¡42! ¡Hike!" antes de atacar. * En el episodio 18 de la vigésimotercera temporada, Beware my Cheating Bar, Homer se vuelve adicto a una serie llamada Stranded (Varados en inglés) la cual es una obvia referencia a Lost. South Park (TV) * En el episodio "Bloody Mary", Cartman y sus amigos intentan volver a casa para ver [[Exodus - Part 3|la season finale de Lost]]. *En el episodio "Smug Alert", se ve una nube muy parecida al Monstruo, representando el discurso de aceptación de George Clooney. Además va acompañada de susurros. Submachine (juego online) thumb|right|[[Los Números en el panel.]] *En el juego "Submachine Network Exploration Experience" http://www.submachineworld.com/subnet.html cuando se insertan las coordenadas "815" en el portal, el jugador es teletransportado hacia un cuarto llamado casualmente "El Avión Perdido". Al avanzar hacia la izquierda si se apoya el cursor en el panel, se pueden ver los números 4 8 15 16 23 42. En el fondo de música se pueden escuchar sonidos de pájaros y de insectos acompañados con un código morse que dice "Mayday". Veronica Mars (TV) *En el capítulo "Donut Run" (Segunda temporada), la heroína consigue una galleta de la suerte que contiene un trozo de papel que dice "Las verdaderas historias de amor son las que perduran para siempre" y bajo esta frase aparecen los Números. * En el episodio "I Know What You'll Do Next Summer" (tercera temporada), el Sheriff Keith Mars da unas tareas específicas a sus suplentes. Dos de estos suplentes se llaman "Kitsis y Horowitz", una referencia a los guionistas/productores Edward Kitsis y Adam Horowitz. TV.com link WOW (juego online) en el WOW.]] *En el exitoso juego World of Warcraft hay una isla pequeña, pero isla al fin, donde hay una escotilla con los números 5, 9, 16, 17, 24, 43. *En Lost hay una escotilla que tratan de abrir, la escotilla tiene los Números 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Ver también * Portal:Cultura, alusiones culturales en Lost ** Referencias a la cultura popular ** Música ** Obras literarias ** Arte * Críticas de Lost * Category:Listas